Nunca Pensé Creer En El AmorHasta Que Llegaste Tú
by Black Ross
Summary: Nunca pensé que algo como esto me llegara a pasar...creer en eso que los humanos le dicen 'amor', pero ahora si creo y fue por una mujer...esa mujer con la que nunca me llevé tan bien...Elizabeth Greene. Ah por cierto soy Yess y esta vez yo estoy escribiendo mi 1er Fic de un videojuego y uno de mi OTP TTwTT.


**Holiwii :3, este es un Fic de mi pareja favorita, OTP, jugué [Prototype] hace tiempo como hace uno años, y bueno a mí me gustó Alex Mercer desde que lo ví xdd, pero solo jugué un poquito ya que no le daba bien a mi PC así que tuve que desintalarlo TT-TT, luego por unas imágenes de ProtoCreed, decidí jugarlo y completarlo pero esta vez en mi laptop, y sí lo terminé, y en unas imágenes de un fangirl de [Prototype] dibujó a Elizabeth Greene, cuando jugué no sabía quién era, pero este año recién la conocí y bueno es mi favorita y si no te gusta, mátate ok no xd, y por ese motivo haré el 1er Fic Lemon del Elizalex disfruten [:, aunque sea algo corto, perdonen pero no tenía tanta imaginación, además tengo que terminar de dibujar y jugar Saints Row IV x-x.**

**Era un día normal en New York, Alex escondiéndose en los edificios bajo las sombras de noche.**

Alex: -Esta ciudad… la humanidad… nunca pertenecí a esta raza, porque soy un monstruo, asesino, terrorista y es cierto, eso soy. –dijo

Elizabeth: -Al parecer no eres el único…je. –dijo

Alex: -¿Quién rayos dijo eso?! -*se voltea*- Mira Elizabeth si buscas a alguien con quien jugar, no molestes porque no estoy con ganas -dijo enojado.

Elizabeth: -No estoy para juegos esta vez…solo vine para hacerte compañía –dicho esto comenzó a acariciarle los hombros a Alex.

Alex: -*Furioso*-¡S-suéltame maldita sea!, se lo que estés tramando, guárdatelo porque no te haré caso-dijo zafándose-.

**Elizabeth pensaba, Alex era un tipo duro y frío, no se dejaba manipular por nadie, pero ella lo haría cambiar de parecer.**

Elizabeth: ¡Oh, vamos!, no quería molestarte-*sentándose a su lado*- Sé que nunca nos llevamos tan bien…y también lo siento mucho por lo que le hice a tu hermana, por favor perdóname Alex…

Alex: -Solo escuchó y no dijo nada- […].

Elizabeth:- Además quería decirte algo que me pasó estos días…

Alex: -¿Qué?, y que sea rápido-dijo con tono serio.

Elizabeth: -Al parecer lo que siento…es eso a lo que los humanos dicen…amor y al parecer…me enamoré de ti Alex-dicho esto, agarró la mano de Alex** (PD: La normal xd.)** y lo puso en su pecho- Dicen que cuando esa persona hace que tu corazón **(PD: ¿De Melón? xd ok ya xd.)** lata a 1000 x segundo, es amor…

**Alex estaba sonrojado y nervioso su mano estaba tocando el suave y enorme pecho derecho de Elizabeth, él se sentía raro.**

Elizabeth: -Ven, vamos a otro lugar…-dicho esto agarró la mano y lo llevó a un departamento, se entraron a una habitación **(PD: Me supongo que por lo del virus, la mayoría de los habitantes deben estar afuera buscando a quién infectar, y por eso los departamentos deben estar vacíos ¿No?.)-**Alexander J. Mercer, te amo hazme solamente y completamente tuya..

Alex:-¿Qué d-dices...?-*Nervios* **(PD: Kawaii :3 xD.)**

Elizabeth:- Ya sé que es rápido, pero yo siento que este es nuestro momento, nuestra oportunidad de que me demuestres si te gusto o no, si te vas por la ventana, entenderé que nunca pasará nada entre nosotros y que me odiarás por el resto de la vida, pero si no te vas, entenderé que te gusto mucho y nunca me dejarás sola… Por favor Alex…nada más te pido esto, que entiendas que en verdad me enamoré de ti-dijo con un tono triste, pero formal.

**Alex no dijo nada, solo se acercó a Elizabeth (PD: En mi Fic, Elizabeth tiene el cabello largo, por el simple hecho de que me gusta su cabello cuando era largo y como es ahora =w=.) y la besó, con pasión, explorando cada recorrido con su lengua, saboreando esos labios de color rosa pálidos. Luego comenzó a sacarle su traje negro (PD: Ya saben el que tiene cuando era un experimento.), dejando ver una figura esbelta y muy hermosa, tanto que cualquier hombre que la tuviera en frente suyo se enamoraría y quisiera hacerla suya, Alex se sentía el hombre más afortunado al tenerla en frente suyo. Elizabeth no se quedó atrás, comenzó a bajarle su capucha sacándole su sudadera, chaqueta, camisa y pantalones, dejándolo en bóxers. Alex se dirigió a los pechos de Elizabeth y agarró uno y comenzó a chupar, besar, lamer su pezón, tanto que la hacía gemir de placer.**

Elizabeth: -¡A-alex…me due…le

Alex:- No te preocupes…ya pasará Elizabeth…

**Luego de juguetear con sus pechos, él pelinegro utilizó uno de sus tentáculos bajando hasta su parte íntima y lo introdujo, Elizabeth gimió, a Alex le gustaba cuando gemía, era como agradecerle por el placer que él le brindaba.**

Elizabeth: -Pudiste…ser…más…gen…til-*gimiendo*

**Alex no dijo nada solo introdujo sus dos dedos en la intimidad de ella, sacando su tentáculo, él sacaba y metía lentamente sus dedos, cada vez un poco más adentro, causando que sus dedos se mojen. Sacó sus dedos y se quitó la última prenda que tenía, dejando a Elizabeth muy nerviosa.**

Alex: -Elizabeth, ¿Estas lista?

Elizabeth: -S-sí…

**Alex metió su miembro en la intimidad de ella, al principio Elizabeth gritaba ya que era su primera vez, pero luego comenzó a acostumbrarse al ritmo acelerado, su respiración agitada comenzó a hacerla gemir, lo que significa que ya iban a llegar al clímax, al último movimiento, Elizabeth y Alex gimieron, dejándole Alex su semilla dentro de ella. Luego se quedaron abrazados, desnudos, después de tal acción tan agotadora.**

Alex: -Elizabeth, te amo.

Elizabeth:- Yo también…

**Después de esas palabras, ambos se quedaron dormidos y abrazados.**


End file.
